


It's Just a Moment of Change

by katayla



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Non-Canon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle decides to set up Cam and Sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Moment of Change

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://empressearwig.livejournal.com/profile)[**empressearwig**](http://empressearwig.livejournal.com/), who suggested the plot, and might just be responsible in one way or the other for all the Cam/Sweets fic out there. Also for the prompt "playing matchmaker" at [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/).

  
Cam was lonely.

Not that she'd _told_ Michelle this, of course, but, ever since everyone at the Jeffersonian had left, she'd been home a lot more. She checked on Michelle's homework every single night and kept "accidentally" walking in on her when Perry was over.

So, clearly, Cam needed a boyfriend. Someone who would keep her busy, happy and away from the house. And since the _last_ guy Cam had chosen for herself turned out to be Michelle's gynecologist and only lasted three dates, clearly, Cam couldn't be trusted to pick out her own boyfriends.

The only problem was Michelle couldn't figure out any likely candidates. Her male teachers were all gross and no way was she going to set Cam up with one of her friend's dads. And Cam warned her _every freaking day_ about being careful about the internet, so that was out.

Probably.

If Cam didn't start leaving her alone soon, she might have to set up a dating profile for her. Michelle already had a couple of good photos and had started working up a bio. The problem was, she wasn't sure what she would tell Cam when strange men started emailing her out of the blue.

She still hadn't figured that part out when she stopped by the Jeffersonian one day and ran into Dr. Sweets.

"Michelle!" he said and gave her a big smile. "How are you doing?"

At first, she didn't find his behavior that strange. Dr. Sweets always made a point of talking to her. She figured it had something to do with his being a shrink, plus she was pretty sure Cam sometimes talked to him about her, which, hello, Michelle was doing perfectly fine. And, besides, sexual behavior at her age was normal, Cam said so herself, so she didn't see what the big deal was, and just because she'd failed _one test_ didn't mean the world was over.

But then Dr. Sweets kept asking her questions and it suddenly struck her: He was lonely, too.

And, really, it was _perfect_. Cam and Dr. Sweets already knew each other and Michelle knew he was single. He was younger than Cam, but, _whatever_, cougars were in and he was really cute.

"Hey," Michelle said, as soon as he stopped talking. "Can you come over tonight?"

Dr. Sweets looked at her. "Come over?"

"Yeah, for, like, dinner," Michelle said. "I think Cam and I need help bonding."

Sweets looked at her a little strangely, but he shrugged and said, "Sure," like she knew he would. She didn't know him that well, but she knew he never turned down a chance to share his psychological insights.

Cam was even easier to convince. She was _always_ up for anything she thought could make her and Michelle closer.

She thought about trying to get Cam to dress up a little, but decided she would get too suspicious. Besides, Cam always looked great. When she was little, Michelle used to imagine she would look just like her when she grew up. Beautiful. Always put together.

Sometimes, she still imagined that.

So, dinner ended up being just like normal, except for when Cam yelled at Michelle to set the table, she handed her three plates instead of two. Dinner most nights was takeout, but Cam insisted on using proper plates and silverware anyway. She said it had to do with being a family.

Dr. Sweets showed up right on time. He gave Michelle an extra look of concern when he asked her how she was and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She hated it when adults asked that. But that meant he was buying into what she said, so she just said, "Okay," and tried to look a little sad.

Once they all sat down and had food on their plates, Dr. Sweets looked from her to Cam and said gravely,"So, how are you getting along?"

"Good," Cam said. "We've really bonded lately."

Dr. Sweets frowned a little about that. "What do you think, Michlle?"

And now Michelle was stuck. She'd told Dr. Sweets they needed help, but Cam looked so content and they _were_ doing well. Or, at least, they would be once Cam stopped interfering in her life all the time. So, she didn't say anything, which Dr. Sweets seemed to get some kind of insight out of because he nodded solemnly and said, "It can be hard maintaining the parent-child bond as the child ages, even in usual circumstances."

"Right," Cam said. "And I know I can't take the place of your dad."

"But she does fill an important role in your life," Dr. Sweets said. "It's important to keep the lines of communication open."

This wasn't working. If they kept talking about _her_, they'd never get anywhere.

"You know what?" Michelle said. "You guys are totally right and I'm going to my room to think about it. You should, um, talk about other things."

But she stood outside the dining room so she could hear what they were saying.

Cam sighed. "And I thought she was doing so well."

"Have you really been getting along okay?" Sweets asked.

"Well, you know, she's teenager"

Dr. Sweets laughed.

"What?" Cam asked.

"No, it's just, I expected you to follow that up with some joke about how young I am."

And now Cam laughed and Michelle reflected that she didn't do that very often these days. "Don't tell me you're missing Booth."

"Things are certainly duller around here without everyone else."

Michelle grinned in excitement. _This_ sounded more promising. They were both lonely, missed their friends, needed someone.

"Have you heard from Daisy?"

Michelle made a face. Maybe not so promising. Why did Cam have to bring up his ex?

"Not really expecting to."

"Oh."

"It's okay. I'm happy for her," Dr. Sweets said.

"It's a great opportunity for her."

"Yeah. And I don't want to hold her back. I—I'm sorry, you don't want to hear this."

Cam laughed. "It actually feels good to have someone tell me their problems. I never thought I'd miss hearing everyone's complaints."

Dr. Sweets laughed. "I know what you mean. I'm used to getting harassed for advice all the time."

"I could start sending the interns to you."

"Please don't."

After listening for a couple more minutes, Michelle left for her room. The chemistry was there and she couldn't wait to tell Perry. This was totally going to work.

Dr. Sweets stayed until midnight.

It was a start.


End file.
